Gift of a Family
by PenguinGirl09
Summary: Buffy and the gang head to Forks on a break after they've dealt with The Mayor and the Ascension. After they've arrived they have to deal with a vampire and wolf uprising, but end up joining them in a fight for life and death.
1. The Council

This is my first fan fiction, so im a little nervous, but im sure you will enjoy it. This whole story will be in Buffy's point of view. I' write a lot so i will be working on this for a while but will try to finish it quickly.

**I don't own any of the characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight nor do i own the show or book. Thank you. **

**Chapter one: The Council **

_Man this place looks gloomy_. I got off the bus looking around the town. Willow, Giles, Xander and Faith were right behind me getting off as well. _Weird name for a town, Forks. Who names a town Forks? What is the next town called Spoons? _

"Come on Buff, this place isn't so bad. It could be a new start for you." That's Xander for you, always Mr. Positive.

"Yeah, hopefully a new start with no vampires, demons or living on a hell mouth here in Forks."

"At least the place isn't burnt to the ground."

I was looking at all the people walking on the street, being happy and peaceful. _They looked so calm, and full of joy._ Then my stomach gave a large growl.

"Hey guys, we got a slayer hunger we better find her something to eat before she eats us", Faith said with a smile on her face. She was getting better with feelings and emotions. Ever since she came out of her coma the council saw fit to assign her to me. We just had to learn to deal with each other, even if I did almost kill her.

"I think there is a diner close by the hotel. Let's get into our rooms then get some grub."

The town isn't that small. There was the high school, the police station, a mini mart; some drugs stores, and a diner. All in all, vampire free. _Thank god._

We arrived at our hotel and started to unpack. I will say the hotels here are…cozy. Nice and big. I, Faith and Willow are sharing a room while Giles and Xander are sharing the other room. The room had two beds, a TV, a desk, a nice living room area and a huge bathroom. I start putting my stuff on the bathroom counter when someone knocks on the door.

"It's open."

Giles and Xander walk in with this look of sadness, almost like someone died. _Maybe Giles lost a book on the bus. What a nerd, but you can't help but to love him._

"Why the sad something is wrong face Giles?

"I'm afraid that……we r going to be here longer than we planned."

My heart skipped a beat. _Please don't say it. Anything but…_

"I just received a call from the council……they have recently monitored this area and….found a lot of vampire activity. "

_DAMNIT!!!! He said it!!_

Faith was lying on the bed playing with Mr. Pointy; Kendra gave it to me when she died, so I gave it to Faith.

"How many are there," she asked with a command to her voice, as if she wanted to go do it now and get it over with it.

"Ummm….right now or in the future?"

I walked over to Giles and looked him in the eye. He had to tell me the truth when I looked him in the eyes.

"Giles, what is going on? You aren't telling us everything. "

He looked around the room at all of us as if pleading with us not to push him to talk. _This must be big for Giles to look like this._

"First and foremost, the vampires that reside here in Forks are The Cullens. They own an uhh...permanent residence nearby Forks. The kids, or vampire children, go to the high school and…"

Faith spoke up this time.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! If they are vampires then how can they survive in sunlight?"

Giles knew this was coming, well, at least from Faith. Kick ass, ask questions later; that's Faith.

"That's another interesting fact. Apparently they aren't affected by the sun light here like vampires were, or are, back in Sunnydale. They……sparkle."

Everyone in the room had this look of what the fuck did he just say on their face. _Vampires sparkle? Did they poor glitter on them or something, what the hell?_

"So…….they don't go ….poof?"

"No, but they can't be out in sunlight or they will be exposed. So they moved here because there is barely any sunlight. Oh….there is another problem as well. "

_Great, as if I need more problems than vampires who can move around in the day time. Maybe they got a hold of the Gem of Amara. _

"Are any of you familiar with Quileute legends?"

As usual, we have the look of just go ahead and tell us Giles.

"Right. In the Quileute legends, they talk about the tribes being descendants of wolfs. They only have one real enemy; vampires. Apparently their fever..."

"Fever?" Willow sat up on the couch and looked over at Giles. "Are they sick or something?"

"Actually Willow, they are like walking heaters. Whenever vampires settle down anywhere near them they start to turn into wolves. They umm….get a fever and their anger sets them off to change. "

Xander now spoke up. "Change? Like…."

"Like they become wolves. They are not werewolves though. Eventually when they have control over their emotions, they can morph anytime they want. Everyone in the pack can hear each others' thoughts, but that's only in their wolf form. There is an Alpha wolf, their leader who is chosen to lead them. "

"…..where is this leading to Giles?'

"Oh yes, right. Well, there is a pack of them here in Forks, La Push Beach. Apparently when the Cullens came they've added some new additions to them. The Council has only told me about two of them, Leah and Seth Clearwater. The Cullens and the wolves have been at war for a long time, but suddenly they have somehow joined forces, allies almost, with the Cullen Family. The Council thinks they are……..trying to umm….form an uprising."

_Wolves and vampires…….not a nice combination. What's next?_

"So we have to try and stop them, or at least figure out why they are doing an uprising."

Suddenly Faith brings out a crossbow from her bag and pulls back the bow so it's ready to shoot.

"Lets go hunting then."

Like a bear growling, everyone's stomach gurgles for food.

"Can we eat first before killing?"


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight nor any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

"You know, these little hot dogs, they don't do for me. I mean look at how small they are."

"Xander, if you didn't want hot dogs why did you get them? We go through this every time."

"Come on Will, you know I have to inspect the wiener before consumption. It's a must!!"

"Your idea of inspection is taking two bites out of it and saying gross and throwing it away."

I sat picking at my garden burger , thinking of what all Giles had told me. _A vampire and werewolf uprising. It doesn't sound so bad, but it doesn't sound good either. Just when I thought I was going to have a normal vacation, or break from slaying. _

"B, don't worry about it. We are going to get to the bottom of this. We have been in tougher jams before, nothing we can't handle.

"I know Faith. But….I was hoping to have some kind of break. Like a time out or something from all this. Forks looked like a good town to do that. "

Faith put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm here and we can go in shifts, so the burden won't be just on one of us."

_It'll still be a burden, I wonder how we kill them. They don't die in sunlight, so how do they die? A stake? Crucifix?_

"Excuse me, can you not do your loud belching routine around me Xander?!" Giles still doesn't get it apparently. Since we have graduated, we have been more….how do you say….wild?

"Well pardon me Mr. Grouchy pants. Do they even burp where you are from?"

"Yes we do but….."

Someone coughed behind us. We all turned our heads and saw a man in a wheelchair. He had a black cowboy hat on and a patterned sweater. His long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. and laid on his back. He didn't look more than 40. He looked over at us and smiled. _What is his deal? _Just as I thought that, he wheeled himself over to our table, stopping right in front of me. I could feel Faith getting tense. _Easy Faith._

"Buffy Summers?"

_How did he know my name? _

"Yes?"

"Well I'll be. You're much prettier in person if I do say so myself. And this must be Faith."

Faith stayed close to me but relaxed. The man had a very nice calming voice. I don't think he wanted to hurt us.

"Who are you Mr.?"

"Oh , my apologies. I'm Billy Black. "

"Hi Billy!" Xander was always friendly to newcomers, don't know why but he was. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Billy looked at me first, doing a scan from top to bottom. Then he did it to Faith._ This isn't awkward, having an old man look me and Faith up and down. What a pervert._

"Which one of you is the slayer?"


	3. Knowlegde

Sorry this is in a different font something went weird with my program. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Twilight nor do I own the characters.

Chapter Three

**Everyone looked at him like he was some kind of madman. **_**Who the hell was this guy? How did he know about Faith and I? Keep calm Buffy, it'll be ok.**_

"**Hang on…..both of you are the slayer? Oh wow, one of you must've died. But how…"**

"**Witchcraft." Willow said very loudly. She told him all about The Master and how I got rid of him. **

"**The Master? So he was real? Interesting."**

"**Look." Faith got up. "I don't know who you are but I'm warning you if you don't start explaining to us how you know about the slayers and The Master, I might mistake you for a vampire.'**

'**Faith easy, you remember what happened last time?"**

**Billy sat there contemplating whether or not to take Faith seriously. For his sake, I hope he does and explains to us how he knows so much.**

"**Ok. But here is not the place. Come to La Push. I'll explain everything there. Here's my cell."**

**He handed Faith the piece of paper with his number on it.**

"**Be there at 3am."**

**This time Xander spoke. **

"**You mean…..at night? As in no sun?"**

**Billy shacked his head with a smile. **

"**I can see you will not be a bore."**

**With that he turned around and left the diner. We couldn't believe what just happened…..he knew about us. Slaying, The Master, our names. **_**This is too weird.**_** We turned back to each other, all of us in shock. **

"**Oh my gosh."**

_**Giles now is not the time to have more bad news.**_

"**I know him. I've met him. Where have I met him before?"**

_**The library perhaps?**_

"**Ah yes now I remember, he came to England to talk about the native American exhibits we had at the museum. He knew an awful lot about the legends and everything. I spoke to him afterwards and……"**

**Giles had this look like his brain just turned on for the first time. **

"**We need to go back to the hotel. Now."**

"**What about my wiener!? I never got a chance to eat it!'**

"**I don't care what you do with it we have to get back now!"**

**I stood there thinking…….**_**La Push beach……native American…….knowing who we were….OH MY GOD!!!!**_

**We got back to the hotel and loaded up all the supplies and weapons we had brought with us; holy water, stakes, crucifix, silver bullets, crossbows, everything. Billy was luring us to La Push because we knew too much about him and his alliance with the vampires. **_**He probably did his homework on me and Faith. Let's just hope he doesn't know too much. **_

"**Alright I think we have everything."**

"**Why does he want us to meet him at night? I mean if these vamps are pro-sunlight why should it matter OUCH!!"**

"**Xander what have we told you about those crossbows? Stay away from them."**

**Xander was trying to get his finger out of the string part. When he did he fell back over Faiths' luggage and almost broke the table.**

"**Harris you mind not ruining my bag with your curiosity?" Faith helped him up from the floor and went back to putting her weapons in her bag.**

'**Hey, I need to be ready for these vermin, aha ha!!"**

**He pointed the crossbow at the door right when Giles came walking in. **

"**Xander…."**

"**I know, weapons plus me equals pain death and degradation." With that Xander put the crossbow at the foot of the bed so I can hang on to it. **

"**Its getting close to 3. Let's start heading out there so we can get this over with."**

***Hotel phone rings***

"**Who would be calling us at this time of night?" **

**Faith jumped over her luggage and grabbed the phone. **

"**Hello?"**

**She paused to listen to the person on the other end.**

"**Where at?"**

**She paused again. **_**Something is wrong.**_

"**We are on the way."**

**She slammed the phone down and grabbed her bag.**

"**That was Billy. He said the vampires and the wolfs are having a major showdown outside of town. Near the Cullens' house. And they brought reinforcements."**

"**I thought they were fighting with eachother."**

"**I don't know but they are fighting, for what reason he didn't say but he needs us there now."**

**I grabbed the bow and pulled it back so it made that tink noise.**

"**Let's go."**


	4. Meet and Greet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight nor do I own the characters.**

**Chapter Four: Meet and Greet**

It didn't take us long to find La Push. Granted we did have to walk there because we came on a bus and no car rental place would be open in the middle of the night. The whole time we had to hear Giles nag us about how we should've been more prepared about getting a car before we came down here. Sometimes Giles can be a pain in the ass, but he was the closest thing I have to a father since my dad is in L.A.

"HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN WALKING!? I can't feel the blisters on my feet!"

"That's why you don't wear rundown converses when you walk Xander."

"I didn't know it was 20 years away!"

*Wolf howling*

Both Faith and I turned around faster than lightening striking, our slayer senses trying to figure out where it was coming from. I think we were in some brush area in La Push, we already passed the beach. We heard the sounds again then all of a sudden we see this humongous wolf come out of nowhere running towards us. _Holy shit, that wolf is huge! _

"Faith, get ready!"

Faith brought out the crossbow and so did I. Giles had the knife and Willow and Xander had small bows we showed them how to use. We held our ground until the wolf stopped right in front of us. _Was it….smiling?_ The wolf approached me with caution, so I put my crossbow down. I figured if it wanted to kill us it would've done so already. I walked cautiously towards it, making sure Faith had my back if this was a trap. For some reason his or her eyes were very….warm and gentle, almost trying to talk to me. I decided to extend my hand out and let it smell me. The wolf approached and sniffed then the most amazing thing happened. It smiled, like I saw it's teeth, but it was smiling. Then the wolf came up and muzzled against my cheek. 

"Jacob? Are you okay, did you find them?"

The next thing I know there is this younger guy next to me pulling his pants on.

"WOW!"

I covered my eyes trying not to stare at his naked body, but it was kind of hard not to.

"I did Alice they are who we sent for."

Faith and the gang at this point put down their weapons and came up beside me with awe on their face. Then the one called Jacob spoke.

"So you are…..Faith?"

"Why are you asking?" Faith still had the crossbow up and ready to shoot.

"Wait……you're a wolf?"

Jacob nodded his head. I motioned Faith and the others to lower their weapons. Something told me that there isn't an uprising at all.

"Why didn't you….kill us? We were told the wolves and the vampires were having an uprising."

The girl named Alice laughed and it was like the sound of angels singing in the heavens.

"No silly, we sent for you. The Council knew you wouldn't come here if they told you about us."

_She knows about The Council?! Who doesn't know!?_

I studied her. She had short dark hair, golden eyes…..and very pale skin. She had very good fashion sense; a black lace top, denim jeans and black flats. Her chocker had some kind of crest on there, it looked like a griffin. _I have to ask._

"Are you a vampire?!"

She smiled at me, but I wasn't afraid. In fact…..I felt very calm. I had no fear, hate or sorrow. I was very relaxed. Then another person came out of the brush area. He had blonde hair, golden eyes but with a very pained look on his face. He too had amazing fashion; a white button up dress shirt, grey slacks, a black vest with a tie and black dress shoes. He looked like something from Frank Sinatra's era, all he needed was the hat.

"Don't worry Jasper you won't hurt them."

He edged closer to us and finally made it face to face with Faith. She held her ground until he reached up and touched her cheek. Faith looked into his eyes and reached up to touch his hand on her cheek. She looked so calm and happy, as if she was in a deep sleep. _What is he doing to her? She isn't hurting but she has never been this calm, especially around a wolf and two vampires._

"Jasper has the ability to control emotions."

I turned toward the sound and another vampire emerged. He too had golden eyes and pale skin, but lighter hair. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with denim jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was I guess gelled up to look like Danny's hair on Grease. His bracelet bore the same emblem or crest that Alice's' chocker had. _Wow he's gorgeous._

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you Buffy."

Suddenly my eyes widened and my heart stopped for a moment.

_Can he hear my thoughts?!_

"Yes I can. That's my ability. I can read everyone who is here. It comes in handy sometimes. And you don't have to be scared of me Xander, or any of us. We are not your typical vampires. We don't feed on humans."

Xander was shaking all over.

"I'm not scared…….not at all…..I'm just cold. I can be cold if I want to."

He laughed and it too sounded like angels. _These aren't our typical vampires that we are used to. They are…..beautiful._ Flawless skin, great clothes, awesome hair and no fangs. And they don't eat humans? Then what do they feed on?

"Oh forgive my manners, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? You are the Cullen Family?"

"Yes, this is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper."

Alice skipped to me and hugged me till I couldn't breathe. _God they are strong._ She did the same to everyone else. _She's very strange, but I like her. _Jasper went to everyone and extended his hand to everyone. When he got to Faith, he gave her a hug. It's like he has this special connection with her. He released her from the hug but still had his arms around her waist, looking at her as if she was this goddess that fell from the heavens.

"Alice? I think your boyfriend is….."

Jasper looked over at me, not with rage but with an understanding of what I, well, what we all must be thinking.

"Buffy? May I speak to you….in private?"

He stood there still holding Faith as if she were a porcelain doll, not wanting to break her. I nodded my head and he let go. Faith looked so sad, but she kept it in. He walked past me heading toward the woods and I followed. We walked in silence for about five minutes then he stopped before I did, which made me walk right into him and making me fall on the ground. _I think I ran into a wall._ Jasper turned around and extended his hand to help me up. I took it and he practically lifted me up. He brushed off all the leaves and dirt that was on my back and gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks."

"Are you hurt?"

I looked over my body and noticed a slight bruise on my elbow. It was already healing.

"I'm fine. I heal fast. No biggie."

Jasper tore the nice white dress shirt he was wearing and wrapped the cloth around my elbow so it wouldn't swell up. _That's definitely not a vampire……he has feelings….they all do._

"I wanted to talk to you about Faith. I was hoping you could tell me why she is……a torn soul. I feel so many bad emotions coming from her, it disturbs me. Do you know why she is like that?"

I couldn't keep it from him. Edward would read my mind and tell Jasper either way. I started telling Jasper about the first time Faith arrived in Sunnydale and how she watched her watcher being killed by Kekestos and then her going on a rampage and killing the deputy mayor of Sunnydale. And of course the Mayor and the Ascension on our graduation day.

"The next thing I know The Council is calling me saying she woke up from her coma and they were sending her to me."

Jasper stood there, still looking at me in the eyes like a statue. It's as if he never moved the whole time I talked. He just…..stood there. He finally moved.

"Does she remember anything? About you almost killing her and the mayor?"

"As far as I know she does remember but she was calmed down when they sent her to me. She's more tame then when I first met her. You can sense all of her feelings….about what happened?"

"Faith is very….distraught. She doesn't know how to react or what to feel for people. But she does care about you and everyone else. She just has a hard time wanting to show it. Everything she has done in her past life is hanging on her. When she wants to release it, she is afraid she might hurt someone."

"Wow….I never knew Faith had all of that bundled up inside of her. So how come she is so…..attached to you? She has never been so warm towards someone, especially a vampire."

Jasper looked at me as if wanting to tell me why, but couldn't find the words to. He had this pained looked like a child who did something wrong but afraid to tell the truth.

"Alice had a vision, of Faith."

I was waiting on him to say more, but he stopped.

"And?"

"Buffy, I have a certain link to her. A link I've never experienced with a human before. It's the most amazing feeling in the universe. But….."

_Here we go again._

"But?"

"Alice's vision was of Faith….dying. And becoming….one of us. A vampire."


	5. They Want A Slayer

**I do not own any of the Buffy characters or anything from Twilight**

Chapter Five

My heart stopped beating for a moment. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Faith dead….and a vampire._ _No, it couldn't happen. This is just a dream and I'll wake up any minute now._ I felt dizzy. I sunk down in front of a tree to catch my breath.

"Buffy? Are you ok?"

I nodded twice to Jasper to let him know I was coherent.

"Come on, let's get you back to the house. Esme has food waiting there for all of you."

We must've walked for what seemed like an eternity to me, but 10 minutes to everyone else. I kept looking over at Faith to make sure she was still alive, and human. We got to I guess the Cullen's' house, and there was a welcoming party outside the porch. Carlisle, I'm guessing the doctor and father, introduced himself to us and made us feel right at home. I saw three new people come up to us; Emmett, a big guy with dark hair, came running at Edward and tackled him to the ground followed by a pretty blonde haired girl named Rosalie. She looked very…pissed is the word to describe her facial expression. It's like she didn't like us being here, which I can't blame her. Then a dark haired girl with a blue satin dress came running to Edward and hugged him passionately. A little girl with brown curly hair was following right behind her. Edward bent down and picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed and the dark haired girl smiled. Edward put her down and pointed toward me and the gang. All three of them walked over to us while everyone else was getting reacquainted.

"Buffy, everyone, this is my wife Bella."

Bella smiled," It's nice to finally meet all of you."

The young girl came up to me and smiled. I bent down to get to her level and she smiled even more.

"I'm Nessie."

_Wow, they sure have a sense of humor. _

"Renesme is her name actually."

"Come on Bells, we said Nessie was her nickname."

Jacob came out from behind a tree smiling like the devil. _Man how old is he? I shouldn't be attracted to him. _

"That's Jacob. He and mom used to like each other."

"Renesme, why don't you go with Jacob ok?"

"But I want to stay with Buffy. Can Buffy come with us Jacob? Please?"

Jacob walked up and looked at Renesme with her puppy dog face pleading with him to take me along. I don't see how he could refuse, she is adorable.

Jacob sighed," Ok she can come I guess." He winked at me.

Renesme skipped off merrily toward the woods and Jacob followed her. I stayed behind for a moment to tell the gang I'd be back soon, I was being kidnapped. Of course Xander had to make a big deal out of it.

"YOU'RE BEING WHAT?! Come on Buff don't fall for his good looks or that alluring smile."

"Xander the girl is kidnapping me. I'll be fine, I'm the slayer remember?"

I walked behind Jacob for five minutes before he stopped and I almost ran into him like I did Jasper. Jeez, you'd think I'd have better reflexes as the slayer.Luckily he turned around and caught me just in time before I did run into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I grabbed a hold of his arms.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz."

"I could tell," and with that he gently released me.

"So….there isn't an uprising with ya'll?"

He laughed," Nope. Nothing happening with us."

"Well hell I could've stayed in Sunnydale."

"Oh no, you still would've been summoned. The Council just thought this would be a better way to get you here. They said you were…hum quite a handful. "

_Oh you have no idea how much of a handful I am. _

"Yeah, I guess I am."

We kept walking till Nessie stopped and saw a rabbit. She ran fast and caught it and started chewing on it like a dog.

"NESSIE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!"

She looked up at me with these confused eyes, then she smiled and put the rabbit down and came toward me. For some reason I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She tugged on my jacket so I could come down to her level and have her touch my face. It only toke a few moments but now I understood everything.

"You're a vampire?"

"Only half."

I looked at Jacob with this what the crap look on my face.

"How could she be half? Her mother would've had to have been human when she was born."

Jacob looked down with a pained look, as if mourning the loss of a loved one. "Bella was human. She couldn't handle the pregnancy of a vampire child, so they had to change her so she wouldn't die."

My light bulb just came on, finally.

"That explains so much."

We looked at each other for a few moments then I heard rustling behind me so I swirled around with my fist ready and it was just Giles.

"Buffy, we have a problem."

_Can't he come with good news?_

He suddenly looked so old. More than usual.

"Buffy, there isn't an uprising here at all. But there is something worse coming our way."

"Which is?"

"They call themselves the Volturi. They are the, I guess, government of the vampire world. They enforce the laws and deal out the execution. The leader, Aro, loves to collect…..people with certain abilities such as seeing the future like Alice or controlling emotions like Jasper. He changes them and makes them part of the organization. They are very dangerous and very old. These vampires feed and kill humans for pleasure where as our vampires only kill to survive sometimes. They have no souls at all and are deprived of all emotion."

He was playing with a stick in his hand, avoiding telling me what he really needs to tell me.

"Giles, you want to land this plane anytime soon?"

"Ah yes right, sorry. Anyway, they are on their way here, to Forks. They have found a, a jewel for them to collect. It would make Aro the greatest vampire since Dracula if he had this person added to his collection."

I stood there waiting to hear if he'll give me a name. Giles loves to play games with me and make me think.

"Who is it Giles? Who do I need to protect?"

Giles toke off his glasses, wiped them off and put them back on. He came closer to me and put his hand on my left shoulder. I looked down at it and then looked back up to his face.

"They want…….a slayer. They want you Buffy. They're heading here now to..come and make you one of them."


	6. Lust Is A Terrible Addiction

**I don't own anything from Buffy nor Twilight**

This chapter has a more humorous ending than the rest, just to stay fresh and not so boring.

Chapter 6

_So the Volturi want a slayer. Awesome, just what I wanted to hear._

"Buffy, we have to leave. "

I was spaced out but then I came back to earth when Giles said that. _We can't leave._

"Giles we can't leave. If we leave they will find us. I'm not running from this. We also might put the wolves and the Cullens in trouble, and I already put you guys in trouble. Not this time. "

"He's right Buffy."

_Jeez why does he have to pop out of nowhere?!_

"Edward, I know we just met, but you should know something about me. I don't leave anyone behind or run from anything. I deal with it myself. "

Edward knew I meant it. He kept looking down at his foot, rolling around a rock on the floor. He stepped on it and it crushed under his foot and when he brought his foot up, there was a grey pancake. _Giles wasn't kidding, they are strong. Hell, I can't even do that. _Edward looked up with his hypnotic eyes and put me in a trance. I just stood there while he inched closer to me. We were nose to nose and he sniffed. In a blink of an eye he had my arm behind my back and got me down to the point where his mouth was inches away from my neck. I tried to get him off me but he was too strong, and if I moved my arm would snap in two. I could feel him breathing on my neck. Then his lips were against my ear.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to", he whispered in my ear.

"But you won't."

"No, I won't. But they will. They won't hesitate either. And if you can't get me off you, you're dead."

He released me and had this regret look on his face for putting himself in that position. He was breathing in and out very heavily as if trying to slow his heart rate down. I noticed his eyes are more golden than when he was just standing there before. It's a more vibrant gold, and slowly they went make to a softer gold.

"You can't fight them Buffy. Yes, you're the slayer but they don't care. They'll take you and make you one of them. I….."

Edward looked around at Giles and Jacob, then to his daughter playing with a butterfly. He stopped when he came to me, I could see him sparkle in the sunlight_. He was so beautiful how could he be a vampire?_ The emotion on his face said it all. If he could cry, I imagine he would be balling his eyes out.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing my family, or any of your people. Or you."

I walked over and put my hand on his arm. He resisted for a moment then relaxed.

"You won't lose anyone. Not me, not Bella, not Jacob, no one. If I have to die to protect you I will. They won't get me either. "

Edward did this half cocked smile.

"You're so stubborn, just like Bella."

"She is a slayer, all of them are stubborn." Jacob walked over to Edward and I with Nessie skipping behind him.

"Come on; let's get back to the house so we can eat. I'm starving. We can talk there."

"Seriously Xander? You ate all of the hot dogs? "

Xander stood in the Cullen's' kitchen with the last three hot dog remains on his face and shirt, along with a brownie and a coca cola.

"WHAT?! I was hungry. You can't deny me food. And no one else wanted them."

"But _all _of them!!!???"

Esme walked in with another tray of hot dogs, sausages and, did I see steaks? Xander jumped for joy but Faith got there first and took the whole tray and let everyone get a chance to eat.

"Too slow Harris," Faith yelled from across the room where Willow was getting a hot dog.

"That is so not fair! I wanted a steak!"

As Xander ran after Faith for his food I noticed Faith was calmer, happier. I've never seen her so glowy. It seemed every time I saw her she was just as sparkly as Edward or Alice. I watched Faith from across the room teasing Xander with the food as he tried to grab for it and she was just grinning like a Cheshire cat. _I should thank Jasper after all this is said and done. _

"Your welcome."

Jasper was right behind me and made me jump so high I thought I was going to hit my head on the ceiling fan.

"You read minds too?"

Jasper grinned, "Edward told me."

_Awesome._

Jasper really got on my nerves, but I couldn't bring myself to strike at him. I was still upset about what he told me about Faith, her dying and becoming one of them. _How am I going to stay strong when I have the Volturi to deal with? I'm emotionally distraught. _Willow came up beside me with her plate of food, chomping down on a leg. She always knew when to show up. _Should I tell them? _

"If it helps, Jacob is ugly."

I shook my head to get back to reality.

"What?"

"Jacob. He isn't all that attractive..."

About that time Jacob walked in with only his shorts on of course and grabbed a plate of food and inhaled everything on the plate. He put his plate in the sink and walked back into the living room. I knew he knew me and Willow were looking, so he flexed his arm muscles while stretching and tracing his finger down his chest to his six pack. Then he grinned, winked at me and walked back out the door.

"Oh yeah…..he isn't….umm….what was I talking about Willow?"


	7. Training

**I do not own anything from Buffy nor Twilight**

Chapter 7

Willow and I stood there for what seemed like hours taking in what we just saw. You can't help but think of Jacobs' body and his abs just there within your reach. Then his smile, god his smile.

"Buffy?"

I come back to reality and I see Xander waving his hand in front of my face. _Damn you Xander. _

"Buffy they want you outside."

"What do they want?"

"Do I look like a guy who asks questions, especially to wolves and vamps? They did mention something about you fighting the big guy, Emmett I think. Something about training."

I nod my head and head to the door with Xander behind me, "You coming Will?"

"Uhh…I think I need to check out the food again, first time wasn't so good."

Xander stops. "Yeah I'm with Will I saw some leftover steaks."

"I CALL DIBBS!!"

Willow rushes to the kitchen with Xander at her heels. _What would I do without them?_ As I open the door I see The Cullen's on the right and the wolf pack on the left. Emmett and a wolf with reddish fur were in the middle just going at it. Emmett has him by the throat and the wolf is trying to get free. Just when you thought he had him the wolf managed to bite Emmett's hand and free himself. Emmett howls in pain and the wolf charges, pinning Emmett to the ground. Carlisle steps out into the middle of the field.

"That's enough boys' thank you very much."

The wolf gets off Emmett and no surprise, the wolf was Jacob. Jacob puts his shorts back on and shakes Emmett's hand. They both stand off to the side with Carlisle still in the middle.

"Ahh Buffy, you're here. Please, come in the middle with me."

I look at Willow and she encourages me to go out there. Carlisle has his hand extended to me and I take it. He walks me out into the middle of the field and releases my hand, but stays beside me.

"Buffy, we would like to see how you fight. None of us has seen a slayer fight before and we are curious."

Carlisle goes into the circle surrounding me with Esme on his right and Jasper on his left.

Faith yells from outside the circle," I GOT FIRST DIBBS!!"

I laugh.

"Come on Faith, let's show them how slayers get down and dirty."

Faith comes from behind Paul and makes her way to the middle. She didn't hesitate to give me a warning and comes at me with her fist, hitting me in the jaw. I stagger back to regain my balance as I hold the side of my mouth trying to pop the bone in place. _Ok Faith, you want to play this way? Let's play._ I pop the bone back in place and get my balance. Faith is looking at me with this hunger in her eyes that scares me. _Jasper is wrong. _I do a cartwheel, nailing Faith in the face with my heel and making her fall on her back. I hear the circle gasp and woot with surprise as I pull Faith up, head butt her and do a spinning back kick into her stomach, making her fly about a foot from me on her side. She coughs rapidly holding her stomach and staggers to get up to her feet. Faith finally gets on her feet, still holding her stomach, and goes to the nearest tree, tears off a dead branch and come at me with it. She spins it over her head twice and brings it across the other side of my face. Then she aims for the knees but I repel it with my foot kicking it out of her hand. I do a back flip and catch her under chin, making her do a back flip as well. By this point the circle was silent. I stood on my feet just watching them as Faith got up. Everyone had this awe look on their faces, like they had seen an alien abducting their car or something. I look at Faith and gave a fierce nod. She understood that we had done our job there and nodded back with a smile. I walk over to help her up.

"Are you ok?"

Faith smirked," B, I'm good. You know it takes a lot to break me. "

"I know. But you aren't invincible either. Come on, let's get you inside."

"Oh hell no, I want to see you fight these guys. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

I grabbed her underarm and help her over to a tree so she can sit and be comfy. I make my way back to the group and get in the middle again.

"So, any takers?"

Faith yells from the tree," Oh come on she is just a girl!!"

_Thanks Faith, way to make me feel good about myself._

I look at Jasper and he smiles at me, then heads over to see if Faith is ok.

"I'll have a round with the slayer."

_SERIOUSLY!?_

Jacob comes from behind me taking his shirt off, looking so hot. _How am I going to fight him when he changes?_

"You will do fine Buffy!"

_EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

Edward smiles at me and winks.

"Let's see what you got, Buffy."

I look at Jacob with his pack, ripped arms and head full of black short hair. _I'm liable to get horny than show them how a slayer fights. OH CRAP EDWARD CAN HEAR ME! Damn it._

I take off my jacket and throw it to the side and get in my position to fight. Jacob just stands there like it's nothing, and then runs at me. I hold my position till he gets close then I flip over him, go to kick at his back but he turns around, grabs my ankle and flips me on my stomach. I roll over quickly, flip up and get him right in the stomach. He goes down on one knee and I can hear Leah laughing her head off as the rest encourage him to get up. I stand over him waiting. As he gets up, he inches closer to my body and whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to have to get you back for that slayer. "

He tackles me to the ground, holds my wrists and pins my legs down to the point where I can't move. _Why am I not fighting back? I could easily get him off me. _I hear whistling from the guys and laughing from the girls. Next thing I know, I'm getting the crap licked out of my face. Then he licks my neck as well, leaving me paralyzed. About that time Xander and Willow walk out holding their steaks.

"Did we interrupt something?"

Xander is in total shock.

"Buffy!! I thought you were training you naughty girl. What is up with wolf boy being on top of you?!"

Jacob looks up still holding me down.

"Oh relax Harris, don't get jealous because I'm on top."

"EXCUSE ME!"

_Oh great, I'll never hear the end of this. _

"Ok love birds, we get the picture of how the slayer moves and fights. It's ok to get off her now", Emmett says with a smirk on his face.

Jacob looks down at me and releases me. _Thank god! _He gets off me and extends his hand to help me up. I take it and he lifts me up helping me get all the grass off my back.

"By the way, sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"For this."

He takes my shirt in his hands and rips it half way up my chest so my stomach is completely showing.

"I like the look."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACOB! That was my favorite shirt you little mutt!"

Jacob is laughing hysterically and comes toward me.

"Don't be so mean girl, I know you think I'm pretty with my shirt off and my ripped clothing. So I wanted to see you with it too. And I must say it's an image."

"I'm glad you think so," and with that I walk back inside.

I hear Jacob come behind me.

"Oh and uh, sorry."

"Oh god, what are you…."

He slaps my ass so hard I go flying into Xander, knocking him over as well as the pound and a half of food he has, or had, on his plate.

"Really Jacob!? I lost all of my food!!"

I get off of Xander, getting the bits of steak and whatever else he had on his plate out of my hair as Xander mourns over his empty plate. I give Jacob an evil glare as he heads into the kitchen with everyone else.

_This guy is getting on my nerves……… but he is so hot!!_


	8. The Art of Imprinting

**I do not own anything from Buffy or from Twilight. **

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR NEW MOON SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK BEWARE.**

Chapter 8: The Art of Imprinting

_Ewwww, this is gross._

Bits of steak, sausage, hot dog and, I think, jelly beans came out of my hair as I changed to get in the shower. My favorite shirt had to be thrown out thanks to Jacob. _What am I going to wear now?_

**Someone knocks three times on the bathroom door**

"Buffy? Do you need some more clothes?"

I looked toward the door where Alice stood on the other side.

"I'll be fine Alice, thank you."

"It's really no problem Buffy, please?"

_This girl is about as stubborn as I am. _I put my ripped shirt back on to open the door. Alice had the cutest smile, you couldn't tell her no. Well, I guess you could try but it would be an epic fail for sure.

"If I say yes, will you let me take a shower to get this food out of my hair?"

"Of course! I'll lay the clothes down on the counter for you so you can change when you get out."

I smiled. "Thank you Alice."

Alice waved a hand at me as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll get you some extra towels too."

She shut the door so I can have some privacy. I turn the shower on so the water can get hot. I love hot showers, they relax me so much. Cold showers just suck. The bathroom was like no other bathroom. One, it was huge. We could all sleep in this bathroom comfortably. The wall paper was this blue and white pin striped with a silver border at the top. The wash clothes matched the wallpaper and the cups, sink and towel racks matched the border. _Alice must have decorated. _I examined my body to see how bad the damage was. _Man those wolves are strong. _I had some nice bruises on my arms, stomach and legs from that mutt. The bathroom started fogging up which meant the water was hot enough for me. I got in and started washing my hair and body.

***Door opening***

"The towels are on the towel rack for you."

"Ok, thank you again Alice."

"My pleasure" and she shut the door and locked it so no one could get in.

I got out of the shower, nice and clean, and dried off. I found a brush lying next to the clothes and brushed my hair so I could put it up in a ponytail. I hate my hair in my face. I looked at the clothes on the counter that Alice brought me. I picked up the underwear first to put on, then the jeans. As I picked up the jeans I noticed the brand. _She gave me Dolce and Gabana? _ I checked the shirt and it was Dolce and Gabana too. The jeans were denim and the shirt was a black tank with gold trimming around the neckline, which was a V neck. I had my pick of three bras; a black one, a white one and a lime green one. The brand on them was Victoria Secret. _ Vampires with money, what'll happen next? _ Since my shirt was black naturally I picked the black bra. I got dressed, gathered up the extra bras and went downstairs.

"Alice, what do you want me to do with these extra bras?"

Alice came out of the kitchen," Those are yours to keep Buffy. It looked like you needed some more bras. No need to thank me."

_Well alright then. Don't mind if I do keep them._

After I put up my bras in my room I headed back downstairs to eat, and hopefully not get it all over me this time, when I hear Sam and Paul talking in the kitchen. I stand behind the wall to listen.

"This is dangerous Sam; we can't let him do this."

"He didn't ask for this Paul, it's in his blood, in all of us."

"Yes but a slayer? Those blood suckers want her, it's going to end badly and then what is he going to do?"

"She is strong Paul you shouldn't underestimate her, nor Faith."

_Holy shit they were talking about me. But what about me?_

I heard Paul walk around the kitchen, pacing I think.

"She is human Sam. "

"But she is also a slayer. It's her destiny, she can handle the Volturi. And we have the Cullens who know more about the Volturi than we do; it's going to be ok. Besides you can't talk Paul, you are in the same boat with the red head."

_What does Willow have to do with this?_

"Yes I know Sam. But she is so smart and funny and beautiful, who wouldn't?"

"That might be but you need to support him just like he is supporting you. "

There was silence for a moment, then I tried to maneuver and accidently ran into the table on my left. I tried to get away but they were too fast. Before I could move Sam and Paul were in front of me.

"Um….hi. Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz. It's a wonder I'm a slayer with my track record of falling over stuff. "

Sam spoke first. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything," I lied.

They didn't look so convinced but they let it go and relaxed. _Thank god. _

"BUFFY! BUFFY COME HERE, QUICK!"

Me, Paul and Sam rushed upstairs to where Xander was calling us. We ran upstairs and found him outside his room.

"Xander what's wrong?"

Xander pointed to something in his room. I looked in, and all seemed to be well.

"I don't see anything Xander. It looks fine."

Xander shook his head," Beside the TV."

I went in the room with Sam and Paul behind me and looked beside the TV.

"Xander did you yell just because there was an Xbox beside the TV?"

"Awesome!" Sam and Paul started looking through the games and _ooooing _and _ahhhing_ over the wide variety.

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE IT WASN'T THERE BEFORE!"

"Oh that was my doing Xander."

Xander jumps out of his skin as Edward comes around the corner with Renesme at his heels skipping.

"Dude, do you ever make noise when you walk around a corner?"

He smiled his normal cocky smile when he gets reactions like that from us. I've gotten used to it by now so it doesn't phase me. Edward, Xander, Sam and Paul spend the rest of the day playing video games. _Boys. I'll never understand them._

Renesme and I went outside and played for a while. You'd never know she was half vampire; she acted like a normal child. We played hide and seek, hopscotch and jump rope. Bella came out later and joined us for more fun and games.

"Mommy come play with me! You too Buffy! "

"You go on baby girl, Buffy looks tired. I'm going to sit here with her but we will join you later ok?"

Renesme looked disappointed. She huffed and said, "Ok. I'll be over here mommy."

I shook my head smiling. Bella sat down under the tree next to me as we watched Renesme chase a rabbit.

"You have a beautiful daughter Bella. She has your eyes, but Edwards' smile."

"Thank you. She's a gem. Just like you."

"Ha! I'm not special. Being a slayer isn't glamorous at all, trust me."

Bella shook her head, "Buffy, you underestimate yourself so much. "

"And you put me up way too high." I looked off into the distance and saw Faith and Jasper sitting on a rock. Jasper was showing Faith a bird up in a tree. Every time Faith is with him she is a different person. It's as if she never was in a coma or killed that mayor long ago. She looks at peace.

"Faith seems to be having fun."

I come out of my catatonic state and looked at Bella. "I've never seen her like this at all. It's strange in a good way. She never used to be this way. "

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

For the next hour and a half I explained the whole story; from mine and Faiths' first encounter at the Bronze to her killing the mayor and then our final showdown before the Ascension.

"Then the Council called me and told me she awoke from her coma and they were sending her to me in two months."

Bella sat there taking in everything that I had said while playing with a rock. She twirled it around in her hand until she crushed it to dust in her hand. _Wow. _

"I'm glad she is doing better then. It must've been hard on her; going through all of that awful stuff and getting hurt too. "

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked again in the distance and saw Willow and Paul lying in the grass together looking up at the sky; they were pointing at the clouds. I know this because Willow was making a hand movement which indicates she was drawing out what the cloud looked like. Willow and I did that all the time.

"You are a very good person with a big heart. No wonder Jacob loves you so much."

I shook my head and gave her a dumbfounded look, "What?"

"You don't know? I thought it was obvious."

_Apparently not if I have a dumbfounded look on my face._

"Actually I'm not supposed to say, but I'll tell you anyway. Jacob….."

I waited for a minute. "Jacob... what?"

Bella looked up again at me, contemplating on whether to tell me.

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

"Not a clue."

She played with a stick this time, drawing in the dirt.

"Imprinting is a little bit like love at first sight. When a wolf imprints on a girl, they have a bond with them. It's no longer gravity holding them down to the earth, it's her. He'll do anything for her, be anything for her and go to great measures to protect her. It's a reason for them to live."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Put two and two together Buffy."

So I put two and two together and got…_wait a minute that's not right_.

"You are going to have to be blunt with me Bella because I'm not Captain Obvious."

She smirked that same smirk that Edward does.

"Jacob imprinted on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep. He imprinted on you when you got here."

"But I thought…what about what Renesme said about him loving you?"

Bella looked sad now. She continued to draw in the dirt with her stick.

"That's when I was human. There was a time when Edward left and Jacob was here for me. During the time where Edward wasn't here I became very close to Jacob. I found out later Edward was trying to give me a normal life, but he loved me so much that he couldn't be away from me any longer. I told Jacob that I loved Edward in a way that I couldn't love him, but I still love Jake as my best friend. It upset him a great deal; especially when he found out I was marrying Edward. Jake never gave up hope though."

"So he never imprinted on you"

"No. But he was in love with me. Tried to get me to pick him over Edward. Said I didn't have to change for him. He knew once I was turned that we would be enemies and he didn't want that. "

"Well it looks like they both are getting along fine. "

She nodded her head.

_Jacob imprinted on me, out of all the wolves in the pack he had to be the one to imprint on me. _

"Paul also imprinted on your friend Willow."

_Oh great, what next?_

"Hey slayer!"

_Speak of the devil._

Bella and I stood up as Jacob walked over to us. He had no shirt on, of course, and a pair of khaki shorts with black tennis shoes. His hair was slicked up to the front and every time he walked his muscles would bulge. _You know, I think I can handle him imprinting on me. At least now I know I can look AND touch. I better not say anything; I'm not supposed to know._

"What?"

"Stop stealing my best friend."

Bella rolled her golden eyes, "Oh hush Jake, we were having girl talk."

Jacob looked at both of us. "Uh huh, sure you were."

I shook my head, "I'm going back inside, my stomach is yelling at me."

Bella, Jacob and I head to the kitchen and I make myself a plate. Bella comes up behind me and starts making a plate for her.

"Bella? I thought you guys drank blood?"

She winked at me and put some mashed potatoes, gravy and hot dogs on her plate. _What is she doing?_ Jacob already woofed down his food and got up to get a second helping.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Bells?"

I was not prepared for what happened next. Bella toke the plate of food and smashed it all over Jacob. He was covered in food. She set the plate down on the table and smiled at him.

"I love you Jake. Oh and Buffy, you're welcome." With a last look, she started laughing and headed out the kitchen leaving Jacob standing there covered in food with a confused look on his face. _I knew I loved Bella for a reason._


	9. Decisions

**I do not own Twilight or Buffy the vampire slayer**

**There will be a break where it will be in Faith's point of view toward the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Decisions

"What the hell happened to you Jacob?"

Everyone started coming into the kitchen to get more food and Jacob was still standing there with a confused, and now embarrassed, look on his face.

"Uh…well….you see…."

"He accidently tripped and his plate of food decided to get all over him."

"Jeez Jake are you taking after Bella now?" Paul gets another plate of steak and potatoes.

Jacob punches Paul in the arm and walks out the room. Paul shrugs it off and goes back to getting more food. Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Jared and Emily join us. We just met Leah and Seth a few days ago. Sam wanted them out of the plan but I made the point of we will need all the help we can get, as did Carlisle. I walked outside to look for Jacob. He was in his wolf form because I noticed his tracks turn from human feet to wolf paws. I follow them and he was lying down beside a tree.

"Jacob?"

He lifts his head up and looks at me for a moment, then puts it back down. _He looks so sad. I hope he wasn't that embarrassed. _I walk toward him and sit down beside him.

"So, nice weather we have don't you think?"

He doesn't move.

"I prefer sunny weather. You know the kind where you can sit outside and bask in the sunlight. Very relaxing."

Still no response.

We sit there in silence for about ten minutes. _What is his deal?_

"Bella told me you imprinted on me. Is this true?"

Jacob lifts his head up and looks at me as if regretting meeting me or something. He gets up and runs to the left. _He wants to play this way huh? _I get up and follow him farther into the woods. As I come up behind him he changes back into the human form and I get a nice view of his butt. I quickly looked away so he can get dressed.

"I know you saw that." He smirks as he turned toward me.

"Well I looked away so technically I caught a glimpse."

Jacob stands in front of me, his body all pulsed up from running and who knows what else.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like the view or glimpse should I say?"

To cover up the fact that I did like it, I made a revolted face.

"Excuse me? Why would I like you? I've dated better looking guys than you."

Jacob gives me a smirk which means he knows I'm covering up the fact that I did enjoy the view. He started to come closer to me until he was touching my nose with his nose. _If he gets any closer I'm going to start sweating and not in control of where my hand wonders._

"Well, according to your friends all of your past boyfriends have been cold. And…."

He grabs my hand and places it on chest. I could feel the heat from his body like a heater. He places my hand above his chest and slowly works down to almost his underwear line.

"Why have a cold boyfriend when you can have a hot one."

_Why indeed._

We look each other in the eyes. His eyes are so soft and warm it's hard to believe he can be cruel and mean. I see concern, worry and…love?

"Buffy, I have to be honest with you. But first I want to show you what I'm talking about."

He leans in and closes his eyes. I watch his lips get closer to mine and feel his hand press against my back to bring me closer. Every muscle in his arm flexed as he did that, as though I might get away in the next second or two. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my thumbs on the top of his shorts. His breathing becomes calm and constant. I was so close to him I could feel his heart beat racing. _You aren't the only one. _His soft lips are inches away from mine when…..

"BUFFY! JACOB?"

_REALLY! WHY DOES GILES HAVE TO BE SUCH A COCK BLOCKER?_

Jacob is thinking the same thing from his expression. It wasn't anger or even aggravation. It was…..disappointment. _God Giles is such a dick._

"I guess they want us back at the house."

Jacob nods his head. He looks at me one last time before releasing me, but still with the same look he had when he was so close to me; passion and love. _Bella wasn't kidding about this imprinting stuff._

"Ah, Buffy, Jacob you're ok. Alice had another vision of the Volturi I think we will be interested in."

_He stopped this for those guys? Seriously? _

"We will be there in a moment Giles."

Giles nods his head and walks back toward the house. We are still holding each other, his grip so tight on me I almost couldn't breathe.

"To be continued then?"

I smiled.

"Until Giles stops us again for something else, like a lost book."

Jacob grins and releases me. We walk back to the house in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I knew he was wondering what Alice saw, and so was I. I'm starting to underestimate my strength and everyone else's, the Cullens are afraid of them so they must be nasty. Everyone is gathered in the living room when we walked through the door, and I noticed the house got a little bit more cramped. Yeah, I know, how could a house this size be cramped but it happened. It seems that Carlisle brought in more reinforcements, all vampire. 

"Ah Buffy, it's good of you and Jacob to join us. I have some people I would like you to meet."

The first group of vampires I meet were from the Denali Coven; Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Kate and Irina. They are like the Cullens, no feeding on human flesh, just animals. All of them seemed to be interested in me a lot. Why? Beats the hell out of me.

"The others are out hunting. You will be able to meet them later when they get back."

_More vampires? _

"So tell me Buffy, how much do you know about our world?"

The one called Tanya asked me the question. I was afraid to answer but Carlisle told me it was ok.

"Well…..you see…..back where I'm from, I kill vampires."

All of their eyes widened. _Oh crap._

"A slayer? Carlisle, you didn't mention about a slayer being here."

Kate came up to me and I held my ground. Then the weirdest thing happened. She got down on her knees and bowed to me. So did the rest of the coven.

"Carlisle, what are they doing?"

"They are praising you. Not all vampires hate the slayer you know. Some vampires see the slayer as a goddess; strong, independent and beautiful. Like one of them."

_First, vegetarian vampires who sparkle. Then, werewolves. Now, vampires bowing down to me. What the hell is going to happen next?_

"Uh listen you don't have to bow to me, I'm no one to bow to."

Faith entered the room with Willow and Xander followed by Bella and Renesmee.

"What is going on B?" Faith was looking around at the coven wondering why they were bowing. Willow and Xander had the same look. Tanya looked up at Faith and gasped.

"There are two slayers? How can that be?"

"Wait how did you know…"

Tanya got up and so did the rest of the coven to exam Faith like they did with me. Jasper came into the front door just in time to save Faith from the prowlers. Kate stepped in front of Tanya.

"Come on Tanya you're going to scare her."

"Scare a slayer? Is that even possible?"

Xander spoke up.

"You haven't seen Giles walking around with no shirt on before apparently. It'll scare anyone, human or demon."

_He is right about that. I've had nightmares about that image._

"I HEARD THAT XANDER!"

Giles came from upstairs holding a book of his, no doubt still researching about what the Volturi wants to do with me.

"Anything Giles? I'm tired of being in the unknown."

Giles looked down at his book and then back up.

"There is one thing."

Everyone was quiet so Giles could respond, but he just looked at me as a father would look at their child going to war.

"And…."

"Well…I don't know how to say this but from the research I did and what Alice saw…."

_Anytime would be nice Giles._

"Aro, the leader, is very passionate about collecting people with certain abilities. But we learned he isn't after you for your talents. There is however another way to gain extremely dangerous and lethal power without collecting you."

Another pause.

"Giles, what is it? Can we stop it?"

"I'm afraid you can't Buffy. Aro wants….."

"Wants what? A car, a tan what does he want Giles?"

"Your blood."

It was as if time stood still. Everything stopped. No one spoke. You could hear the sound of a pencil drop on the floor loud and clear in this room.

"My..My blood?"

"Yes. Apparently your blood is very powerful to the Volturi, well, slayer blood in general. But they find you rather unique."

Jacob was standing right beside me and if he could have chill bumps, he would have them all over his body right now. His arm was so close to mine, and shaking like crazy. Jacob asked Giles is there any way to stop them.

"Yes. But Buffy won't like it. In order for a slayer to defeat any member of the Volturi and live, is to….turn into a vampire."

_Oh come on Giles! Seriously? Not that I don't love the Cullens but I'm a slayer I kill them!_

**The story is now in Faith's point of view until the end of the chapter.**

"Turn me."

I stepped out and looked at Giles.

"I'm a slayer too, change me."

Buffy comes up to me.

"Faith I'm not going to let you do that."

"You don't have a choice B. Let them take me. I've seen death before, and it doesn't scare me."

"Do you have a death wish?"

_Apparently so if I'm close to a vampire._

"B, listen. My mind is made up. I don't care if they want you, they're getting me. I'm a slayer too. Just as strong and all that shit. And don't try to stop me either."

Buffy looked me in the eyes, she always does that when she is trying to figure out what I'm doing.

"Why?"

I grabbed Buffy's hand and held it. I'm still working on this sentimental stuff, kinda creepy.

"Because I want to do something right for once. And not kill someone or be selfish or scared and run. We've fought worse creatures than them B. But I'm not going to let you go like that. You have so much to look at that I don't and never will. So let me do this one thing. For all of us. And you."

I don't know if Buffy wanted to cry or punch me in the face. Or do both. _Oh god she is going to cry. This sentimental stuff sucks._

"Faith, you aren't going to do that. If they want me, they got me."

Giles came down the stairs with his book, as usual. He toke his time, course the man needs to he is so accident prone it ain't funny. But he helps me study and research, something I've missed out on for a while.

"Buffy, you do realize that…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!"

_Damn B, do you have to yell in my ear? Still recovering from a coma I was in for a couple of months._

"If the Volturi want me, they've got me. But you best believe I won't go down without a fight."

Everyone looked at Buffy like she was a loony, even Jake did and he is crazy about B. First Angel, now Jake. Can't she date normal people?

After dinner I go back up to my room, or palace shall I say, and start reading about the past slayers. Giles wants me to keep up on my reading just in case something comes up and is useful to against these freaks who call themselves the Volturi. I continue about these specific powers we possess apparently but haven't been tapped into in over eight centuries. All of a sudden, something caught my eye.

_**One power the slayer possesses that never goes away, even in death, is the ability of reincarnation. While this power is strong the slayer has the ability to hold this power for their whole lives. Since the slayer comes into contact with vampires the reincarnation assures them a certain amount of immortality. If the slayer is bitten, they will only be unconscious for one day. After that one day, their body starts to regenerate blood from sources unknown. The only side effect of this process is the slayer will become a vampire. The slayer can only be a vampire for one day as well. After that, they will die. In order to convert her back to humanity she must drink a very strong vampire to reverse the process. **_

_Dude, this is so stupid why am I….wait._

I read over the paragraph again and again. One word kept popping out at me, reincarnation_. So if I'm bitten by a vampire, I'll only be gone for a day. Then I'll be strong enough to destroy the Volturi so they don't take Buffy. This is it!_

By the time I'm done with reading the passage over and over again, its night. Everyone is asleep except for the Cullens, they don't sleep at all which bites. Sometimes I wanna sleep all day long and never get up. I peek out my door and all of them are downstairs and the TV is on so I guess they are doing that. I shut the door quietly and pack a bag of clothes for me. I grab the book I was reading and chunk it out the window. I grabbed a piece of paper from the desk in my room, why vampires need a desk I'll never know and don't want to. I write a note and leave it on the desk. This was the only way to keep Buffy safe, and I knew they wouldn't do it if I told them about it, especially Giles. This was my time to do something right. One leg was out the window and I looked back into the room. _I'm going to miss it. _And with that I jumped out my window and landed on my feet. _Let's see how these bloodsuckers like me instead. _


	10. She Will Die

Chapter 10

"Breakfast everybody!"

_Ugh, it's way too early for anyone to be yelling at me for food._

I got up out of my bed and started to walk toward the bathroom when I suddenly tripped and fell over…a body?

"Jacob?"

He was looking up at me all sprawled out on the floor as if he slept there. All he had on was his ripped up jeans and a great big smile.

"That's my name babe, don't wear it out."

_Oh lord he is slick._ I sat down next to him on the floor still in my pajamas.

"What were you doing sleeping on my floor?"

"I felt like it."

"Did you come thru the window or something?"

Jacob got up and stretched and looked around for a moment trying to figure out a good story to come up with.

"If you don't want me here I can leave if you want."

I looked at his smile, his body and the way he looked at me. Not in an I want to screw you kind of way, but as if he found his other half.

"No I don't want you to. I just didn't want to trip and die over your body that's all."

He laughed at that. There was a knock on my door and I heard Xander and Willow's voice on the other side of it.

"I'm telling you that filthy dog is in there with her!"

"So what if he is Xander, it's not like they are having sex or anything."

I looked at Jacob and he had this Cheshire cat grin on his face that only meant one thing. He wants to mess with them. He looked at me to see if I would play along. So naturally I grabbed him and started kissing him. After a few seconds I pulled away and he understood that I will play along. He smiled and pulled me on his lap and started kissing me again. I held onto his neck and he kept his hands on my hips, not going down or up. _Wow he is a gentleman, I like this._ We could still here Xander and Willow outside the door, but we didn't care. He picked me up and he was standing up, holding me up under my butt like in some 70's movie. Then I heard the magic words from Xander.

"I'm going in anyway Willow; I don't care what you say."

Before Willow could say anything we heard the door open and a gasp from Xander. You know the funniest part about this is? Jacob didn't stop kissing me; he just kept on going like he didn't know Xander was looking. So I kept on going. I could feel Xander's eyes on me and Jacob.

"What are you two…?"

_Poor Giles, he always has to be so nosy. _

Finally we stopped and looked over and Xander, Willow and Giles were in the doorway. Giles had this blank look, Willow had the I'm sorry I tried to stop him look and poor Xander looked so scarred.

"See, I told you he was in here Willow! I want my five bucks!"

"Yeah but they aren't having sex. So technically I win the bet."

"They might as well be having sex, they r grinding on each other."

Giles finally spoke.

"Remind me why I'm putting up with all of this again?"

Esme came up the stairs and looked into my room.

"Oh sorry everyone, but breakfast is getting cold and the wolves have come so you might want to grab something before they eat it all."

Jacob still held me and he thanked Esme. Then Renesme came and saw me and Jake.

"Giles, why is Jacob holding Buffy like that?"

"Come along dear, you are too young to see this," and Giles grabbed her hand and toke her downstairs. Willow followed him and had to drag Xander with her so he wouldn't beat Jake.

Still holding me, Jacob went and shut the door and started kissing me again. After a few minutes of that he stopped and looked at me.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I know how my brothers eat and Esme is right."

"Alright, I guess I we can." I smiled.

Jacob let me down and I opened the door. He grabbed my hand as we walked downstairs. Apparently everyone knew what happened because the pack was whistling at us when we walked past them. Jacob punched Paul in the arm so he would be quiet, but I didn't care. It was the best I have felt in a long time.

"Hey someone go wake Faith up so she can eat."

"I knocked on her door but she never answered." Xander always was a little intimidated by Faith, who would blame him.

"I'll go get her."

I got up, kissed Jacob and went upstairs to her room. I knocked three times on her door.

"Faith, get up girl all the guys are eating your food."

No answer. I opened up the door and found that her bed was empty with her window opened slightly. I saw a note on her desk.

_**Dear B,**_

_** I can't deal with all these vamps. You were right; I shouldn't have told you I'd give myself to the Volturi. They would never take me. I'm not special like you. I don't know where I will go from here, but you know me I'll be fine. I might decide to go back to Sunnydale. Just don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Tell Giles I'm sorry I disappointed him as a student, but I toke one of his books to read wherever this journey takes me. Take care B.**_

_**Faith**_

_**P.S. You need to find normal guys to date instead of vamps and wolves. But Jake isn't that bad. **_

_This isn't happening. She can't be gone. _I read the note over again. I must've read it at least six times before I could walk back downstairs to tell the others.

"Buffy, what is wrong?"

I handed the note to Giles and he read it out loud.

"Well this is great; I told you we couldn't trust her again. Now she has bailed on us."

Alice came downstairs quickly; she probably saw it coming and was coming to tell us.

"Buffy, that letter is a fake."

Everyone in the room looked at Alice like she was speaking German or something.

"What do you mean a fake?"

Alice looked everyone in the eye and finally talked.

"Faith didn't run away because she couldn't handle us. She…"

Alice hesitated.

"Alice?"

"Faith….went to offer herself to the Volturi. I saw her holding a book and a backpack in my vision."

Giles spoke.

"What book was she holding?"

"I think it was _Secrets of the Slayer_, why?"

The look on Giles face was of pure horror.

"Oh god, we need to go after her!"

He ran out the door and I ran after him.

"Giles, what is wrong?"

He stopped, turned around and looked at me.

"If Faith does what I think she is going to do, she will die. And it's not the Volturi we will have to be worried about."


	11. An Old Foe

A Note to my readers: I do apologize that I got that chapter up really late, I've been busy with my studies and going to school so I hope you understand. Please be patient with me I promise I will get better at writing more. ENJOY!

_***I will be incorporating some other events that happen in later seasons of Buffy but don't worry they will flow together and even if you haven't watched Buffy it will be very awesome.**_

**Chapter 11**

Giles ran out the front door at top speed yelling at Edward to give him the keys to one of the cars. The Cullens had many cars; my favorite was Alice's' yellow Porsche. _Man, if I could get my hands on that car what I would do…wait, focus Buffy! _Alice came running out behind me as did the rest of the family. Edward and Bella got in one car, Jasper and Alice in the yellow Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett in the jeep and we….don't have a car to get into. _Great, Giles was right. I hate that!_

"Buffy you can ride with us," Alice yelled out the window of her car. Carlisle and Esme were already running, Willow and Xander got in with Rosalie and Emmett and I grabbed Giles and ran to the car. I looked around to see where Jacob was.

"He ran ahead to see if he could find her, he has taken the rest of the pack."

"We will run with them too." Tanya followed by Eleazar, Kate and Irina came out of the house ready to go.

"I want to go too!"

Renesme came out the door ready to go too. Bella picked her up and hugged her.

"You can't go baby. I've already called grandpa he is going to take care of you until we get back."

Renesme let out a long sigh but eventually gave up trying to convince Bella. Seth escorted her to Charlie's; he was young as well so the pack wouldn't allow him to go either.

"Hopefully you slayers aren't as fast as the legend has it." With that all four of them ran at top speed to catch up with the wolves to find and stop Faith from this crazy ass plan.

"What about the rest of the vampires?"

"They will stay here in case she comes back."

Jasper looked so worried. _Poor guy, he looks like a nervous wreck. _I touched his shoulder but he didn't stir.

"She will be ok Jasper; she is a tough cookie."

He smiled at the comment.

"Alright guys, hang on."

Alice floored the gas and Giles and I were lunged back into the seat from the speed we were going. We speed out the drive way onto the main road; I could hear Jacob and the other wolves in the distance. I saw the other vampires speed past us like lightening flashing in the sky. Everyone else was behind us; I saw Xander's head sticking out of the jeep having a field day like a dog would. All of a sudden we heard a howl, like a cry for help. _Oh god I hope we aren't too late._

"Alice can you see anything?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't see anything with the wolves in the way, even this far away they still block it."

She drove faster till we got to a clearing with weeds and the woods surrounding it. Alice stopped the car and Giles and I ran out the car towards the wolves. They were fighting with something or someone. I saw the jeep come from the other side of the clearing and Rosalie, Emmett, Xander and Willow got out the car. Edward and Bella came after us and ran out. Paul was already injured and off to the side and I saw a flash of black run toward the woods. The rest of the pack ran after them. Carlisle was already fixing up Paul, he was hurt pretty bad.

"Is he ok?"

"He will be, but he has lost some blood, as if someone sucked it out of him."

"BUFFY!"

Willow, Giles and Xander came running up to me holding a black, leather jacket with a red lining inside it. It looked like it was eaten and torn up to pieces. That could only mean one thing…..

"Edward, tell the wolves not to kill him! He is mine!"

He nods his head and I run toward the woods. I ran for about ten minutes before I heard the wolves howl and snarl. _I hope Jacob is ok and everyone else._ I came up on them and I saw the platinum blonde hair flying into a tree and Quil slammed his paw down on him growling.

"Quil let him go! I've got him."

Quil let him go and I walked toward him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Spike, I'd never forget your ugly face."

"Ouch doc, what the hell are you doing to my arm?"

Spike was sitting in the living room getting nursed by Carlisle. Quil really tore him up, real bad.

"So what are you doing here with the Scooby gang?"

I gave him the short version all leading up to the encounter in the woods with him.

"So, let me get this straight slayer. These sparkly people here are vampires, there's a vampire hybrid kid here and there are bigger and badder vampires on the way to get you. And apparently Faith has gone to give herself up to them so you won't be their dinner."

I nod my head.

"Well, fortunately for ya'll, I know what your little problem is and why Einstein here was scared outta his wits for her."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"The book Giles had that Faith toke with her held a lot of secrets to the slayers, including how to weaken and kill them. It was very useful for us vampires back in the day. I tried to get my hands on that same copy to see how powerful I can become, to kill one of you lot OUCH!"

Carlisle hit a sensitive spot on Spikes rib.

"Sorry William, I'm done now."

"How did you know my name?"

Edward smiled and I knew he read Spikes mind, but he will never know that.

"Anyway, there is something in there that talks about the slayer being all immortal, almost like a god. Since you guys kill us, every time you kill a vamp you get more of our immortal mojo. Since this big bad is coming, I guess old Faith wanted to take it on herself."

He paused for a moment to take a hit from his cigarette, and slowly blow out the smoke. Immediately following that he toke a shot of Jack Daniels that Carlisle gave to him so he wouldn't be so cranky when he stitched him up.

"So what is the problem?"

"Oh yeah…the other big bad. The last slayer who tried that was very successful and returned back to a human."

I waited for him to say that Faith is going to be ok, but I knew Spike was stalling.

"Spike, spit it out or I make you spit out your own fangs in 30 seconds."

He made this psh noise.

"Well hell slayer can a guy chill for a moment? Anyway, Faith overlooked one thing. She has killed humans, outta fun. I can see the appeal thought. But a slayer killing humans for pure pleasure is against the laws of nature. So if Faith goes, gets turned by one of them, she isn't coming out of it. She will be like that for the rest of her life."

There was silence in the room, yet the silence was very loud. No one said a word.

"How do you reverse it?"

Giles spoke this time.

"Faith must drink the blood of a powerful vampire, which right now would be Aro, the leader of the Volturi. If she drinks his blood….."

I waited some more for his answer. _Giles stop doing this to me! I need to know!_

"Giles?"

I could tell Giles didn't want to say this.

"If she drinks Aro's blood to try and reverse it, she re-opens the Hellmouth and will be the demons new master."

"But that is in Sunnydale Giles we are far away from that."

Giles looks out the window to his left and points.

"There is more than one Hellmouth, and we are 20 feet from it."


	12. Turn of Events

**I do not own anything from Twilight or Buffy the Vampire slayer**

**Chapter 12**

_Another Hellmouth? These demons plant them like Wal-Marts._

Giles went on to explain how the process works.

"When you killed the Mayor at graduation, you also killed the most powerful demon known to the Hellmouth or to the creatures at least. Now the Hellmouth wants a new master, and Faith is giving herself up to it basically."

The door opened.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"FAITH?"

Faith walked thru the front door all chipper and all as if it were a normal day.

"Faith, are you ok? What the hell…."

"Oh yeah, sorry about the scare I went for a walk during the night and I guess I lost track of time."

_Did she really just use that excuse?_

"But Faith, the note you left..."

"What note?"

"This one."

I handed her the note she left up in her room. She read it for about a second and started laughing.

"Oh this. Well, I was planning to leave but decided not to, I guess I forgot to tear it up before I had my midnight stroll."

All of us looked at Faith like she lost her mind. _I'm glad she didn't go. And she is safe. _

"I'm glad you came back Faith. I need you now more than ever. "

One of the Amazon vampires came through the back door running at top speed. She stopped when she saw Faith and had a look of utter confusion. She signaled to Carlisle and he followed her into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? We have plenty of pancakes and bacon left Faith."

"Thanks Esme, but I'm really tired, I think I'll hit the hey."

Carlisle came from the kitchen with the Amazon vampire behind him.

"Wait, Faith."

Faith stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at Carlisle.

"Where exactly did you walk last night?"

"I don't know, it was dark outside. I must've walked for twenty minutes straight and just walked back again. "

"Did you see anyone?"

She stood there pondering her answer for a minute and smiled.

"Just one person."

"Who Faith? Who was it?"

Faith slowly turned around and walked down the stairs toward Carlisle. She got to the bottom of the stairs and leaned up against the wall.

"Wow, you figured it out didn't you? Oh wait, I forgot."

Faith disappeared for one second, reappeared behind the Amazon vampire and snapped her neck in two. Her crumbled body collapsed beside Carlisle's feet.

"You had help."

"Faith what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Before I knew it Jacob, The Cullens and the rest of the covens were in front of Giles, Xander, Willow and I.

"Well for starters, I'm not your little Faith. It was so easy to dismember her body I yawned through the whole thing. Though it would've been easier if she hadn't fought me for about a million years. But I've got all the time in the world now."

"…you killed Faith."

I jumped over Jacob and everyone else, grabbed my knife out of my ankle holster and held it up to her neck.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

She, or whoever this was that wasn't Faith, didn't even flinch. She stood in the same place as if I didn't have a knife up to her throat.

"You are asking the wrong questions slayer."

"Then what should I be asking? How to kill you?"

"That would be a start, but there is a slight problem."

She twisted my arm around so I was on my knees on the floor and I dropped the knife. Next thing I know her knee was saying hello to my nose and I feel it break. I drop to the floor holding my bleeding and broken nose, pop it back in place and got back up. I was about to round kick her when she punched me straight in the chest and I flew back into the glass, thankfully not shattering it. I lay there broken and beaten.

"You don't have the strength to kill me."

"She might not, but I do."

I hear Edward grab a hold of her neck to break it, but it was no use. She threw Edward back into the door and I hear him slam on the ground. Edward got back up quicker than I did and I hear everyone else try to get to her, but she threw everyone around the house. I finally had the strength to get up and look around. Thankfully no one was unconscious, just weak.

"These are the creatures you want to use to try and stop me?"

I stood there holding my arm for a moment. It wasn't broken but it hurt a lot. I could move it a little bit.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Faith, or whoever this was, smiled menacingly.

"The First."

Spike spoke up. His wound where Quil got him re opened and started bleeding a little again.

"Clever vampire. I didn't think you heard of me. But yes, I am the first."

"The fist what?"

She, or it, walked over to me looking me straight in the eyes. I knew now that it wasn't Faith up close.

"All of the vampires, demons and creatures of the night you so call, fight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, when I come around, they cower under their beds. I created them."

_Oh my god. I remember now, it drove Angel crazy. _

" What do you want?"

"Besides you? Hmm let's see….ahhh yes. There is something I will be needing."

She walked back over to Jacob, who was in his fighting position, and punched him straight into the door. He collapsed and didn't move after that. She picked him up over her shoulder and kicked down the door. Seth, Paul and Sam went for her but she toke her hand, did a swipe in the air and all three of them went crashing into each other and laying on the floor motionless.

"I'll be needing a wolf, more or less, your boyfriend."


End file.
